russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Flames’ Boosts Young Viewers of IBC-13, Kicks Off New Wave of Primetime Mini-Series
November 2, 2014 IBC-13's daytime light drama anthology sensation Flames, which is stands for Friends, Lovers, Anger, Marriage, Engagement, and Soulmates, continuously created a new trend in digital media as it further boosts the organic growth of Facebook and Twitter followers of the Kapinoy Network , some of the most popular stories loved and shared by books and best-selling novel on Pop Fiction and Sizzle Books and Summit Media. A recent finding by Kantar Media revealed that teen viewership for Channel 13 has significantly increased following the launch of the hit daytime teen drama anthology Flames last October. The daytime romantic-comedy mini-series has also registered a significant increase in teen viewership, according to data from Kantar Media, wherein a comparison of the past 4-week average on the air for Flames timeslot prior to its launch yielded a 24.7% increase in national urban teen absolute viewership, comparing to the rivals of Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) and The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA). Since its launch last October 6, Flames was able to create a solid community of followers that resulted in the notable organic growth of IBC 13’s Facebook account, with its digital contents already reaching 1.2 million people. Further, @ibc13, the official IBC Twitter account, has registered 285 million impressions for the keywords Flames. The daytime program also proves to be a hot topic on Twitter as it consistently trends, with #ILuvFlames gaining almost 50,000 mentions in the last month alone. There are also over 30,000 Twitter users who have actively engaged in discussion about Flames stories as they recap some of the most memorable and heart-fluttering scenes of these TV adaptations. To date, Flames-related conversation in various social networking sites have already been seen more than 3 billion times. In terms of proportion, the data also showed that Flames accounted for the highest increase in TV viewing among teens within the program’s timeslot, thus driving TV viewership among this highly elusive viewer segment in total nationwide urban Philippines. With these remarkable numbers proving that IBC-13’s Flames is continuously gaining support for its TV adaptations of popular novels from Pop Fiction and Summit Media, the Kapinoy Network is now unveiling the 3rd batch of “kilig” stories that will definitely make viewers crave for more. IBC Entertainment TV Lauenti Dyogi shared these findings during a recent talk at high school, middle school and college attended by students. Dyogi noted that the series has struck a chord with younger audiences who appreciates the show’s refreshing primetime while the heavy dramas seen in teleseryes presented by the other two networks per month and an average of 30 minutes spent reading per visit. Most of the popular stories that IBC-13 has adapted for Flames have garnered at least one million reads online. In explaining the popularity of the series with viewers, Dyogi cites two major factors. One is that what viewers see on TV is more or less what they read from the books. Another is the network’s conscious decision to go with the mostly new faces and homegrown talents that the network discovered and nurtured to star in the series. He noted that Flames has become so popular that a similar teen drama radio show will start airing on IBC's AM radio brand Radyo Budyong next yearwith DZTV-AM 1386 kHz in Manila, DYBQ-AM 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz in Roxas and DYBG-AM 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan. IBC-13 continue to battle with the top 2 network in audience share and they seemed to have found a great ally with the stories. The Kapinoy network reports 500 million impressions on Twitter for the keywords Flames and over 1.3 million reach on Facebook. With these impressive numbers, it would be wise to continue this brand of romantic teen drama on primetime. Khalil Ramos and Sue Ramirez Opening Flames' next batch of daytime offering is the much-requested and the successful TV adaptation of The Boy Next Door. Originally written by Mia Cortez (ScribblerMia) with almost 13.7 million reads on Pop Fiction, this romantic drama series brings to television the well-loved character Colton Frost and Samara Lane. Featuring the hottest love teams Khalil Ramos and Sue Ramirez, this most awaited sequel features the continuation of the compelling story of Samara Lane (Sue) has lusted after her neighbor since the day he moved in directly next door. He's quiet, gorgeous, and dangerously close to worming his way into her heart with just the few smiles he'd given her. And he seems to be the only one that isn't aware of the incident that ended with her father's death two years ago. After just one date with Colton Frost (Khalil), though, Samara becomes suddenly aware that he may just be more man than she could ever hope to handle. But when secrets are revealed and the lies surrounding her start to unravel, Samara could lose not only her heart but her life, as well. Find out this November 3 on Flames presents The Boy Next Door. Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla The next offering of Flames presents Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart on November 10, which is originally by Aly Almario (alyloony) for the best-selling novel of Pop Fiction and Wattpad while presently with almost 12 million reads. Featuring the hottest love team Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla, a story about a girl who was given a task to break the heart of a Casanova by making him fall for her. Naomi (Shy) is a normal college girl, but when their school's ultimate Casanova broke her best friend's heart, she agree to do the task in order to have revenge to that Casanova. Will she ever make the Casanova fall for her? or will things turn the other way around? While Stephen Cruz (Josh) kissing her Casanova just as when she is already falling in love with Naomi? Flames presents Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart airs on November 10. Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Neil Coleta For the week of November 17, Flames brings the much-awaited TV adaption of Must Date the Playboy by Imma delos Santos (notjustarandomgirl) which is almost 2.8 million hits. Featuring Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Neil Coleta, this story is a simple, rich and shy-type hotel heiress, Victoria Peige (Hazel), trying to steal the heart of the hottest and most popular playboy in their school, Zachary Anderson (Neil), for the sake of her friend. Can Miss Goody-Goody (Elisse Joson) win the heart of the Ultimate Bad Boy despite the rivalry their parents have in the business world? Will she be successful? It’s for you to figure out. Find out if Victoria and Zachaty’s story is a perfect love interest date of playboy and playgirl. Ysabel Ortega and Albie Casino Lastly, Flames brings the TV adaptation of (j_haryy08) Jessica Concha's A Place in Time which has more than 3.3 million reads. Featuring Ysabel Ortega and Albie Casino, this mini-series features Shaylie (Ysabel) is a typical fifteen-year-old girl from a religious family. Terrence, on the other hand, is not your average boy. To Shaylie, Terrence (Albie) has always been the enigmatic, aloof, talented and temperamental older brother of her best friend, who has never given her a second look. Until they are thrown together in a date. Their first date sparks an unlikely romance that confuses Terrence, who has long pushed people away because of a secret he has kept throughout his life. But Shaylie is patient with him, giving him a chance to feel things he has never felt with anyone else before. Will they overcome the challenges that stand in the way of their budding love? Or will a happy ending ultimately be too much to ask for? Flames presents A Place in Time airs on November 24. Be inspired and get hooked on these daily dose of love stories and find out what everybody’s talking about as Flames, Monday to Friday at 11:30am before APO Tanghali Na!, on IBC-13.